The Moment Our Eyes Met, I Knew We We're Destined To Be
by Pontiac0215
Summary: Hey guys! So this is my first Fic! I'm kinda excited and nervous lo This is a Chris x Piers Fic... I'm obsessed with Chris and Piers, they're my wallpaper on my phone! cx Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And go check out FallenAngel1157! Her Fics are awesome! She also helped me edit this so extra thanks to her!


_It's been many months since July 1, 2013. It's a day I'll never forget...that's the day I almost died in the underwater oil rig to save my partner's life (little did he know I did it 'cause I love him), but after I told him what the whole thing was with me injecting myself, he understood why I did it._

_My name is Piers Nivans, and I may have only one real arm and have a glass eye, but it doesn't mean I'm not human. That day, (July 1) was the day I knew me and Chris Redfield were 'meant to be'. "The moment our eyes met, I Knew we Were Destined To Be."_

It was an average spring day, April 29, 2014, Salem, Oregon, USA. Piers looked out his window to watch the light rainfall hit the roofs of the cars and bounce off as they drove by. He found it quite relaxing, actually. He loved the rain. By the time he got out of bed, Piers barely had time to put on a green tee and some denim skinny jeans before Chris yelled "Breakfast! Come and get it!"

Now Chris wasn't the best cook in the world, but he had to admit, those Belgian Waffles he made were pretty damn good

"Hey..these aren't half bad. But they could use a little more sugar. Hey...how'd you know I like Belgian Waffles anyways?" Piers inquired.

"I have my ways..." Chris said jokingly. The rest of breakfast time went like usual, listening to the weather on the radio, talking about what we were going to do that day, the news, family, the general stuff. The storm still brewed outside.

The clouds were extremely dark and not many people went out due to the storm. The rain was beating on the roof, but somehow storms didn't freak Piers out all that much, he kinda liked them. Chris thinks he's crazy though, he says they're too dangerous, Piers just chuckles whenever he says that.

"Well it looks like the storms won't get much worse than this today folks!" said the forecast lady on the T.V. She was much too energetic for 8:30 am in the morning. Especially considering the fact that she was on channel 7.

"God Chris, please turn this garbage off!" said Piers

"Wha-why?" asked Chris

"Because there's more important stuff than the weather to watch on T.V.! Every time there's a storm you gotta run and turn on the news, like that'll change the weather at all!' Piers was furious and annoyed. He was sick and tired of watching the weather. (It storms a lot in Salem)

"You know what? Your anger issues aren't much better! EVERY TIME I say something that you don't like you go all bat shit crazy at me and I'm TIRED OF IT! We can't spend this much damn money on therapy as it is, Piers, let alone tutors for your anger problems now! We aren't exactly in a perfect financial state, especially considering the fact that you can't hold down a job because of your stupid eye and arm!" said Chris

"I-It's not my fault, I c-c-can't help it...I injected myself for you..." whimpered Piers

"WELL THEN TRY A LITTLE HARDER DAMMIT! PEOPLE WITH NO EYESIGHT AND NO ARMS WHAT-SO-EVER CAN HOLD DOWN A JOB, SO WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU?!" Chris boomed in an extremely loud tone.

Piers started to cry, and he was right, he did it for Chris. And he looked so pathetic it made Chris' heart sink, but he had to get the point across. Piers ran off to the bedroom, whimpering and crying, and locked himself in.

"Piers! I didn't mean it that w- 'SLAM!'

_He hates me, he so does, my condition is bringing him down, I can see it! I might as well pack my bags and leave, but I won't. I'll give him ONE last chance. _

Finally after about 10 minutes of trying, and having to listen to Piers sob didn't help -it instead broke his heart- he successfully picked the lock, and sure enough, there was Piers, sitting on the side of the bed facing the window. His back was to the door, head in hands, sobbing. Chris actually thought it was kinda cute.

"Chris, go the fuck away. I'm in no mood to discuss my problems right now, let alone discuss them with you." Piers said with anger in his tone.

"Piers, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up, Chris, and I'll talk. You usually listen... I understand why you yelled at me. I shouldn't get angry so easily much, but I can't help my poor eyesight and my shitty arm….., but that means you gotta stop your yelling and screaming too. We gotta meet in the middle on this one, and Chris I'm sor-"

Chris knew what was coming next, Piers was going to apologize for not being a good boyfriend, and how he can't 'give' him what other men can because of his arm, and how he should go find someone better and leave him to die... Chris didn't want to hear it though, so before he could finish, Chris pulled him into a kiss. They exchanged saliva as their tongues navigated through each other's mouths, and Chris could taste Piers' salty tears rolling down his cheeks. Piers grabbed for Chris' ass and next thing you know, they land on the bed.

Piers took off his shirt first from all the excitement of the moment. Chris ran his fingers down Piers' abs, and Piers let out a small moan.

Piers started unbuttoning Chris' Polo T-shirt but got frustrated and ripped it off, buttons popped off and sounded like pennies hitting the floor.

After another passionate kiss, Piers got up and pried off his skinny jeans, meanwhile, Chris had taken his shorts off already and decided to try and "help" Piers get his pants off.

"No, I can do this myself, I still have one good arm... Captain." Piers muttered. Chris hated being called captain since he'd been retired from the B.S.A.A. for about 5 months now. He wanted to be with Piers more than anything else, so he decided to stop in his path and take an unexpected turn. And boy, he sure was glad he did. He couldn't be happier with anybody else than he was with Piers.

After Piers' long struggle with his pants, he finally was victorious. Eventually, they were only in underwear. They kissed again, biting each other's lips, exchanging saliva, and moaning as they grabbed for each other's cocks, grunting each other's names in harmony.

They ripped their underwear off and everything became a blur after that. All they remember was that it just made their relationship tighter.

Piers woke up to find himself cuddling with Chris. He had to pee but didn't want to leave the warm comfort of Chris' warm chest. But he had to, so he got up and went to the bathroom. He quickly got back in bed and snuggled back under Chris' arms before Chris woke up. Little did he know, Chris had already been awake for quite some time.

Just as Piers got comfy, Chris spoke. "Wanna do it again?" he asked teasingly, because Chris knew about Piers' sex drive, but didn't make fun of it, because he knew that would mess things up.

"No, I'm tired. And after we nap, I wanna go to dinner!" said Piers excitingly. "I have reservations for us at Le Mandarin!"

"Woah...thats like the nicest restaurant in town, right?" asked Chris, who was in quite a bit of shock at the moment.

"You got that right!" said Piers, yawning immediately after speaking.

"I love you, Puppy." said Chris. All Piers did was grunt and mumbled to himself in annoyance. He only liked being called puppy during sex, then he thought it was sexy.

_God...I HATE when he calls me puppy when we're not fucking..I'm gonna punch him right in between the eyes..._

"Can we just snuggle...PLEASE?" Piers was tired.

"Alright...puppy." Chris said, giggling, he was having a blast.

_One more time Chris, Just one more fucking time and see what happens..._

"Oh, shut up, you prick."

Later that night, Piers and Chris had a lovely evening at dinner. Afterward they went to the cinema to watch some cheesy romance movie... it was pretty bad. When they got home they were so tired they put their PJ's on right after they put their coats down, (Which was just a Dago Tee and Underwear.)got under the sheets, read for about 5 minutes, and turned the lights out after an eventful evening. They slept like rocks that night, as the stars lit up the cloudless midnight sky, and the lightning from the storm lit up the clouds in the far distance as the clouds moved out of the horizon.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
